


New Beginnings

by kingswit



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingswit/pseuds/kingswit
Summary: New school, new people, a new life. Kaladin wasn't prepared, but he promised his mother he would at least try.“Just be yourself”, she said.What kind of crappy advice was that?
Relationships: Kaladin/Adolin Kholin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> I apologize for my mistakes, english is not my first language and I learned it all by myself. Please, feel free to correct me and help me improve! ~ 
> 
> I need something vanilla so I'm writing this story. There you go.

A new school, huh? 

He was not prepared for that. It was in the middle of the year. But still, he promised his mother he would at least try. 

Clenching his jaw, Kaladin threw his favorite hoodie around his body, sighing at the image in the mirror in front of him. His hair was a complete mess. Interlocking his fingers with the black curls, he decided to tie everything up in a lazy bun. 

He wasn't satisfied with the result, but it would have to do. He left his room with shades of regret, already missing his bed. Downstairs, his mother was cooking breakfast. The wonderful smell almost made him forget about his worries for a couple of moments. 

He entered the kitchen just to find his brother already up, waiting for him to eat. 

“Kaladin!” he called, smiling. “Mom made pancakes, I helped.” Tien seemed proud, nodding to himself in satisfaction. 

“That's great, thanks.” Kaladin said, joining them on the table. He smiled to his little brother, patting him on the head and finally going for the food. The first bite was heaven. “Thanks mom, but I don't have much time. It's my first day today.” He shrugged, sighing once again. 

“It'll be fine, dear.” His mother said, offering him a warm smile. “Just remember to be yourself.”

Kaladin fought the urge to complain, mumbling to himself. “Be yourself”, what kind of crappy advice was that? Finishing his plate, he got up, throwing his backpack on his shoulders and waving his family goodbye.

[ ××× ]

_Be yourself._

Well, _okay._

With his angry expression and stiff posture, he entered the gates of his new school, already feeling like an outsider. Taking some moments to observe, he saw, trough the day, that everyone was part of something; groups, classes, probably day-to-day events. He felt wrong, but it was just the first day. Or maybe he was just fooling himself.

The school had a little garden in the middle of the building, where the students could study or simply hang out. He sat there, sighing. Lost in thought, he almost didn't saw a friendly face approaching. 

“Hm?” Kaladin mumbled, his expression showing nothing but suspicion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment! 
> 
> It was a short chapter because I'm writing on my cellphone *sobs* but the next one will be way longer.


End file.
